


Virginity is Dangerous

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brothers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, The Darach Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “You're kidding, right?” Mark never really knew with his brother. He always said ridiculous things, it was Stiles, but asking him for sex? That was crazy even for him. Like what were the chances he'd get killed by some supernatural thing killing virgins…“No! Whatever this thing is, it's killing virgins. Like Me!” Stiles said with his trademark flailing. He loved Stiles, hell he'd do anything for him, but this. Fucking your little brother was so wrong, wasn’t it? Objectively, he knew Stiles was attractive, and he was asking him for sex. It wasn't like Mark was manipulating or abusing him. “And I- Uh well, Scott won't do it. So you're the only other person I trust.” Shit..





	

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/35953471300/in/dateposted-public/)

“You're kidding, right?” Mark never really knew with his brother. He always said ridiculous things, it was Stiles, but asking him for sex? That was crazy even for him. Like what were the chances he'd get killed by some supernatural thing killing virgins…

“No! Whatever this thing is, it's killing virgins. Like Me!” Stiles said with his trademark flailing. He loved Stiles, hell he'd do anything for him, but this. Fucking your little brother was so wrong, wasn’t it? Objectively, he knew Stiles was attractive, and he was asking him for sex. It wasn't like Mark was manipulating or abusing him. “And I- Uh well, Scott won't do it. So you're the only other person I trust.” _Shit.._

“You're sure about this? You really want your _first time_ to be with me?” Stupid question really, he knew Stiles was sure, and he had a point. Your first time should be special with someone you trust.

“You know what you're doing, you'd never hurt me, and you love me.” Stiles counted off his reasons on his fingers. “Can't really think of a better candidate.” Shit. Why did Stiles always make such compelling arguments? “I don't wanna die, especially not because I'm a virgin.”

“Okay, I'll do it.” Stiles gaped at him, like he didn't expect a yes. He blushed a bit, which was always endearing on him. “Do you know how to- uh, clean yourself?” Stiles blushed even harder, but nodded. He suddenly seemed nervous. But not like he'd back out. Mark stood up, getting off of the couch and then crossed the few steps to where Stiles was standing and pulled him into a hug.

“Go get ready,” Mark smiled comfortingly at him, “I’ll make sure it's fun and painless.” Stiles smiled and suddenly kissed him. It was a clumsy kiss, but Mark took over before Stiles could back out. He may as well make this a good learning experience too. Stiles hummed into the kiss, letting Mark lead. He kept things mostly chaste; they'd get into the making out later. Mark pulled back and started. That shouldn't have turned him on as much as it had. “Don't be nervous; it's just me.”

“Yeah, okay- I'll uh go clean up.” Stiles stammered as Mark pulled away and headed for the bedroom. He nearly laughed at Stiles as his blushing form tripped into the bathroom.

Mark decided to set the mood a bit, changing the sheets to red Egyptian cotton ones he totally only bought to impress guys. He lit a few candles and sat propped against the headboard. Stiles came out a few minutes later in just a towel, and he blushed as he entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He stood there dumbly, like he didn't know what to do.

“Come here, Genim.” Mark purred, his given name causing Stiles to turn a heated gaze on his older brother. _So you like how I say your name?_ Stiles let the towel drop, the older Stilinski humming in appreciation. Stiles was long, lean and filling in nicely. He was half hard as he climbed on the bed, kneeling next to him. Mark shifted, so he was kneeling facing his younger sibling. Stiles was only a couple inches shorter than him; they fit together nicely. Mark kissed Stiles slow and sweet, letting his hands caress the miles of pale skin.

Stiles’ exploration was far more insistent; his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. His tongue was probing and curious, like he wanted to memorize every recess of Mark's mouth. It was flattering in a way, how his younger brother was so eager to explore him. He let his hand travel down Stiles' chest, all the way down to the base of his cock. He wrapped his hand around Stiles and stroked his, now hard, cock slowly. The younger Stilinski moaned into his mouth, his hand slipping into Mark’s underwear and gripping his cock. The older Stilinski let out a moan of his own as Stiles stroked him. He clearly wasn't shy about this part at least.

“Fuck feels so good.” Stiles grinned triumphantly at his brothers praise. Mark pulled Stiles hand away just long enough to get his underwear off. They moved, so Stiles was on his back, with the older Stilinski above him. Mark leaned in, bypassing his brother's mouth in favor of gently placing a kiss at the hollow of his throat, shifting to the side to nip at his collarbone before gradually gravitating lower on his chest.

Stiles gasped and whined as Mark trailed little bites down his flat belly and the peaks of his hip bones. “Like that, baby boy.” Stiles hips bucked at that and Mark smirked up at his little brother. Well, not-so-little in the dick department, Stiles was well above average. Not as big as Mark, but long, thick and circumcised. It was a great cock. A cock worthy of porn, as beautiful as he looked hard and panted. Well, Stiles would have no trouble paying for college.  

“Call me that again.” Stiles panted, his hips bucking again. _Do you like being called baby boy? I can work with that._

“Call you what, Genim... baby boy.” Mark teased, and before Stiles could say something witty, he sealed his lips around Stiles cock. The younger Stilinski moaned loudly, and Mark pinned his hips to the bed, keeping Stiles from bucking into his mouth. He sucked him slow and teasingly, keeping him plaint as reached for the lube. He snapped open the cap, slicking his fingers and then prodding at the younger man hole. And Stiles stayed relaxed, trusting Mark as he went about fingering him. By the time he was up to three fingers, Stiles was rolling his hips back onto him greedily.

“You ready, Stiles?” Mark kept lightly massaging Stiles prostate, drawing needy little gasps from him.

“Yes, I need more.” Mark grinned, pulling his fingers free and replacing them with the head of his cock. Stiles breathed deep and slow, trying to stay relaxed as Mark breached him. It was a gradual process, slowly easing in with slow strokes, that gradually got deeper until he was fully sheathed in his younger brother. “God, Mark. Why’s your cock so huge.” Stiles panted as Mark let him adjust.

“Good genes, I guess.” Mark joked, stroking his brother’s cock back to full hardness. Finally, Stiles gave him a nod, and Mark began to move. He kept his thrusts short and shallow and slowly building in speed and force. Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his ankles hooked behind his back.

“Harder, Mark. You won't break me.” Stiles sounded so confident; he couldn't resist. Mark smiled, kissing him sweetly as he deepened his thrusts, starting an almost rhythmical rock of his hips, back and forth, back and forth. And with each push, he could feel himself getting deeper and deeper into his brother, forcing himself further. He could feel Stiles’ legs spreading at the hip, accommodating his size. He reached back, wrapping his wide hands around the back of his thighs, forcing them up and apart for leverage and stability as he thrust harder, his hips snapping in at the last second and drawing cries and moans from his younger brother.

Mark angled his thrusts just slightly, and Stiles let out a long low whine, his body trembling a bit. He knew he found his target, so he slammed into it, completely enraptured by Stiles gorgeous visage. His face was flushed from his hairline down to his collar bones, his hair was mussed and matted with sweat, his eyes were locked with his big brothers. Stiles reached down, grabbing his cock, stroking himself slowly. “Gonna, fuck- Mark! Cum,” Stiles body shot upward and he crashed their mouths together as he came. The younger brother moaned and whimpered into the older mouth as he coated his chest in thick ropes of white. Mark let out a shuddering gasp and filled Stiles with his cum. He eased them both down to the mattress, holding his younger sibling in a tight embrace.

“Sex is awesome,” Stiles mumbled, and Mark burst out laughing, holding Stiles to his chest as he tapered off into chuckles.

“Yeah, it is.” Mark agreed, humming in contentment as Stiles traced little patterns on his chest with a fingertip.

“Is this a one-time thing or...” Mark kissed Stiles, stroking his jaw sweetly as he mulled it over. He wanted to, it had felt great, and he'd never trusted a partner more. On the other hand, it was risky. There would be really terrible consequences if they were caught.

“We can do this as often as you want. Consider me your teacher.” Stiles smiled and cuddled up as close as possible.

“Love you, Mark,”

“Love you too, Genim, ”


End file.
